Toxic (épisode)
Toxic est le deuxième épisode de la seconde saison de Glee, intitulé "Britney/Brittany" en version originale. Il a été écrit et réalisé par Ryan Murphy. Il met en avant le personnage de Brittany Pierce, et fait intervenir Britney Spears en guest star, tout en lui rendant hommage au long de l'épisode. Intrigue Les New Directions souhaitent chanter des chansons de Britney Spears lors de la représentation du Glee Club devant le lycée. Will refuse catégoriquement et obtient le soutien de Brittany qui avoue avoir toujours vécu dans l'ombre de la chanteuse à cause de son nom complet : Brittany S. Pierce. De son côté, Carl Howell, le petit ami de Emma, commence une campagne de sensibilisation aux soins dentaires dans le lycée. Résumé À la chorale, les New Directions veulent chanter une chanson de Britney Spears pour la cérémonie du lycée. Will refuse catégoriquement, trovuant la chanteuse trop provoquante, et Brittany révèle détester Britney Spears car son nom complet est Brittany Susan Pierce, soit Brittany S. Pierce. Ayant toujours vécu dans l'ombre de la star et puisqu'elle n'aura jamais son talent, elle ne veut pas en entendre parler à la chorale. thumb|left|270px|Lors de [[I'm a Slave 4 U]]Carl Howell, dentiste et petit ami de Emma, fait une campagne de prévention dentaire au lycée: il réalise que Brittany a une hygiène dentaire déplorable, et la fait venir à son cabinet. Sur le fauteuil du dentiste, après avoir été endormie pour la durée de son intervention, Brittany se rêve en Britney Spears, chantant avec talent "I'm a Slave 4 U". A son réveil, elle se ralie à ses camarades, souhaitant briller à son tour en interprétant une chanson. Mais Will refuse encore et toujours de les laisser chanter du Britney Spears. Brittany retourne chez Carl , accompagnée de Santana et toutes les deux, endormies pour leur traitement, rêvent qu'elles interprètent "Me Against The Music". Santana prend le rôle de Madonna et Brittany celui de Britney Spears. Rachel commence à remettre en cause la volonté de Finn de réintégrer l'équipe de football, car elle a peur qu'il soit blessé. Lui ne la défend pas quand Santana critique son style vestimentaire trop coincé. Quand elle se rend à son tour chez Carl, elle rêve qu'elle chante "...Baby One More Time", inspirée par cette expérience, elle vient au lycée avec le style vestimentaire de Britney Spears le lendemain. Finn n'est pas franchement content de son nouveau look. Quand il réintègre l'équipe de football, Rachel remet ses anciens vêtements et lui demande de choisir entre elle et le football. Comme il reste dans l'équipe, elle envoie Quinn le draguer pour vérifier qu'il lui est fidèle, et Finn réussit le test en déclinant la proposition de son ex-petite amie. Artie, Tina et Brittany partagent un rêve commun où ils parlent avec Britney Spears. Tina éprouve des remords à avoir largué Artie, amène Artie à rêver qu'interpréte "Stronger" sur le terrain de football. Le lendemain, il demande au Coach Beiste de l'intégrer dans l'équipe, ce qu'elle accepte, à sa grande surprise. thumb|270px|Le Glee club intèrprète [[Toxic]]Will réalise qu'il est jaloux du petit ami d'Emma et tente de se mettre à son niveau pour la séduire. Il pense qu'il doit "lâcher prise" pour pouvoir la séduire, et achète la même voiture que Carl. Mais Terri refait surface, furieuse de le voir dépenser son argent de manière aussi superficielle. Lorsque Sue Sylvester vient le voir pour être sûre que sa chorale ne chantera pas de chanson de Britney Spears trop sexuelle, Will y voit l'occasion de se lâcher un peu plus pour plaire à Emma, tout en provoquant sa némésis. Il décide donc t'interpréter "Toxic" avec les élèves. L'intervention de Sue en fin de performance provoque une émeute générale. Emma, elle, ira voir Will pour lui expliquer qu'il doit avant tout rester lui même plutôt que d'en faire trop. A la fin de l'épisode, Rachel chante "The Only Exception" pour Finn. Personnages Les personnages suivants font leur apparition pour la première fois dans cet épisode *Carl Howell, le petit-ami de Emma, dentiste *Britney Spears, elle n'apparaît qu'au cours de fantasmes' '''que les élèves font chez Carl, le dentiste Musiques *I'm a Slave 4 U (Britney Spears) par ''Brittany *Me Against The Music (Britney Spears & Madonna) par Brittany & Santana *...Baby One More Time (Britney Spears) par Rachel *Sailing (Christopher Cross) par Will *Stronger (Britney Spears) par Artie *Toxic (Britney Spears) par Will & les New Directions *The Only Exception (Paramore) par Rachel Anecdotes *L'épisode a été élu "Pire série TV de la semaine" aux États-Unis par le très strict PTC (Parents Television Council, association en charge de donner son avis sur ce qui peut choquer les enfants). Selon eux, l'épisode parlerait explicitement de la sexualité et de "l'abus de narcotiques" (les élèves sont légérement anésthésiés). *Le "Leave Brittany alone" de Santana est une référence directe à la vidéo de Chris Crocker, "Leave Britney alone". *Heather Morris a déclaré quelques temps auparavant qu'elle voulait chanter ...Baby One More Time mais ce solo revient à Lea Michele dans l'épisode. Ironiquement, cette interprétation fut énormément critiquée. *Heather Morris avait rencontré Britney Spears deux ans auparavant, qui avait dit qu'elle était incroyable mais quand Britney vint sur le plateau, elle ne reconnut pas Heather. *Ryan Murphy a déclaré que l'épisode était là pour mettre en avant les talents de danseuse d'Heather Morris. *Naya Rivera a appelé le plateau où Heather Morris et elle chantent Me Against The Music, "la loge de la sueur" parce que c'était "chaud comme l'Enfer". *Heather Morris a tellement été étonné d'avoir un solo que lorsqu'elle est rentrée chez elle, elle a pleurée. *Pour cet épisode, Heather Morris a reçu énormément d'éloges. Britney Spears lui a d'ailleurs fait livrer un bouquet de fleurs pour la féliciter de sa prestation. *Artie est le seul garçon à chanter une chanson de Britney Spears. *Toutes les chansons (exceptées Sailing, Toxic et The Only Exception) sont chantées lors de rêves. *Bien que les clips d'origines soit recréés, les choragraphies sont différentes. *Heather Morris a déclaré que pour les chorégraphies, il ne lui a fallut qu'une journée pour les apprendre. *Le site Allociné a attribué une note de 4,9 sur 5 à cet épisode Références *''Kids Incorporated'' (1984) **Emma dit à Will qu'il ressemble à un membre des "Kids Incorporated" avec son costume. *''Petite fleur'' (1990) **Sue fait remarquer à Will qu'il use plus de vestes que tout le casting de "Petite fleur" réuni. *''Dateline NBC'' (1992) **Santana demande à Rachel si quelqu'un lui a déjà dit qu'elle était habillée comme les filles-appâts dans "To Catch a Predator". Réception *Tim Starck d'Entertainment Weekly décrit cet épisode comme un "monument de la télévision" mais autant il apprécie les chansons de Britney présentes dans l'épisode, autant il trouve que ce dernier n'a pas la prestance et n'est pas aussi iconique que l'hommage à Madonna dans La puissance de Madonna. *James Poniewozik du Time déclare avoir été agréablement surpris par cet épisode alors qu'il n'avait pas aimé celui sur Madonna. Il trouve que c'est un des plus drôles et des plus divertissants de la série grâce à la performance d'Heather et aux reprises. Il a répondu aux critiques en estimant que bien que le scénario soit mince et que les reprises prennent toute la place, l'épisode est tout en "petitesse car toutes les vidéos (et apparitions de Britney sont des fantasmes." *Bobby Hankinson du Houston Chronicles trouve cet épisode brillant et trouve que le choix de faire des prestations de Britney une suite de fantasmes sans liens est "inspiré". *Robert Canning d'IGN donne un 8/10 à l'épisode, le trouvant "impressionnant". Il le décrit comme fun mais un peu "too much" et avec un choix de chansons assez incongru. *WanDerWerff trouve l'apparition de Britney "totalement inutile", critiquant le fait que les dialogues sont "plats". *Lisa de Moraes du Washington Post à mis un "C" à sa prestation dans l'épisode en commentant : "Au moins, elle n'a pas esayée d'être drôle comme lors de son apparition dans How I Meet Your Mother". *Raymund Flandez était déçue qu'elle n'apparaisse pas plus longtemps mais en voyant son jeu d'actrice dans le film Crossroads (2002), il pense que c'est mieux comme ça. Audiences *Cet épisode a réuni 13,51 millions de téléspectateurs aux États-Unis. C'est la meilleure audience enregistrée lors de la saison 2, derrière l'épisode diffusé après le Super-Bowl (Le Camp des Zombies) Photos 2x02 Tournage.jpg|Sur le tournage 2x02 Tournage (1).jpg|Sur le tournage 2x02 Tournage (2).jpg|Sur le tournage 2x02 Tournage (3).jpg|Sur le tournage 2x02 Tournage (4).jpg|Sur le tournage 2x02 Tournage (5).jpg|Sur le tournage 2x02 Tournage (6).jpg|Sur le tournage 2x02 Tournage (7).jpg|Sur le tournage 2x02 Tournage (8).jpg|Sur le tournage 2x02 Tournage (9).jpg|Sur le tournage 2x02 Tournage (10).jpg|Sur le tournage 2x02 Tournage (11).jpg|Sur le tournage 2x02 Tournage (12).jpg|Sur le tournage 2x02 Tournage (13).jpg|Sur le tournage 2x02 Tournage (14).jpg|Sur le tournage 2x02 Tournage (15).jpg|Sur le tournage 2x02 Tournage (16).jpg|Sur le tournage 2x02 Tournage (17).jpg|Sur le tournage epip5329_319656257.jpg epip5329_1367389560.jpg alg_glee_britney-spears_1.jpg tumblr_leejib8Dzg1qcrtzzo1_500.png tumblr_legd2wBITz1qcrtzzo1_500.png Britney.jpg tumblr_lmrre2DFaA1qkgg1jo1_500.png britney-spears-me-against-the-music-glee.jpg epip5329_598739530.jpg john-stamos-glee.jpg 2x02-Britney-HD-glee-15888687-1580-888.jpg 2x02-Britney-HD-glee-15888692-1580-888.jpg tumblr_ljcejmkNMH1qi0dexo1_400.gif|Baby one more time 2x02-Britney-HD-glee-15888699-1580-888.jpg|Baby one more time tumblr_lmi2d9fHLz1qk2lf5o1_500.gif|Baby one more time vlcsnap-2010-09-28-20h23m43s180.png|Toxic|linktext=Toxic brittany S Pierce explique.jpg|Brittany explique pourquoi elle ne veut pas chanter du Britney Spears|linktext=Brittany S. Pierce explique qu'elle ne veut pas chanter du Britney Spears will et Carl.jpg|Will rencontre Carl rachel et les dents bleues.jpg|Rachel et les dents bleues Artie et les dents bleues.jpg|Aetie explique qu'il a du mal à ce voir dans le miroir en se brossant les dents Brittany et ses dents bleues.jpg|Brittany se rince les dents avec du soda Emma est totalement amoureuse.jpg|Emma est totalement amoureuse Brittany chez le dentiste.jpg|Brittany chez le dentiste le dentiste.jpg|Carl le dentiste Latex rouge.jpg|I'm slave 4 U serpent.jpg|Brittany et son serpent Magnifique.jpg BrittanySspears.jpg Brit.jpg sepent et Brittany.jpg toxicFinchel.jpg j'ai une super assurance.jpg Britana chez le dentiste.jpg Britany dentiste .jpg Santana en blanc.jpg BeautY.jpg santanalumiere.jpg Britbleunoir.jpg Classs.jpg Britannylov.jpg Puck dans la chanson.jpg Brit magnifique j'aodre.jpg feuilles.jpg magnifique santana.jpg love.jpg get on the floor.jpg Le gant enlevé.jpg Britsmileandsing.jpg Sans titre.jpg approche.jpg Rachelfinnettinachanson.jpg Britana2.jpg feuillesetsantana.jpg Britannysingg.jpg beautybritt.jpg cooooool.jpg kurt me aigains yhe music.jpg brit et britney.jpg britneyspearsavecbrit.jpg jeveuxtouslessolos.jpg|Brittany veut tous les solos tinatoxic.jpg willchienbattu.jpg kurtveutbritney.jpg|Kurt veut chanter du Britney et essaie de convaincre Will Beuhrachellol.jpg mercedes say yes.jpg kurt s enerve.jpg oooooo.jpg Wearechoked.jpg kurt en jupe.jpg will chez le dentiste.jpg carlledentisteetwill.jpg willetsondentiste.jpg quiveutunbonbon.jpg ledentiste et rachel.jpg Ratney.jpg Will sort de chez le dentiste.jpg BBOMT.jpg yeuxdoux.jpg rachelsortdecoursbabyonemoretime.jpg ohbabybaby.jpg ohbabe.jpg coolrach.jpg babyonemoretimetenuerachel.jpg rachel baby one more time.jpg zoooomrachel.jpg babyonemoreadidas.jpg mylonelyness.jpg en rouge et jaune.jpg still believe.jpg rachel car.jpg BOMt.jpg Bomt.jpg rachel ballon de basket.jpg Finnbasket.jpg yeahheyhey.jpg WMKatletics.jpg finnbabyonemoretimefoot.jpg babyvoiturebleuerachel.jpg leachezledentiste.jpg babyonemoretimedanslavraievie.jpg|Rachel se rend au lycée dans la tenue de Baby one more time finndanslepisodetoxic.jpg finn donne sa veste car il ne veut pas qu'on matte Rachel.jpg 5 gars autour d elle.jpg Karofdamo.jpg BOMT rachel parle a finn.jpg Jacob et Finn.jpg Willetanewcaravecemma.jpg voiture jaune de will.jpg|Will et sa nouvelle voiture carwillemma.jpg emmarencontreterryenfacedevoiture.jpg Terry.jpg disputeTerryWill.jpg Santanatoxictiresonchapeauarachel.jpg Legleeclubtoxic.jpg KURTETMERCEDES.jpg fqrs.jpg sUEEPISODETOXIC.jpg|Sue demande a Will de discuter Willetsatroupe.jpg Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Episodes